Betrayed
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After being ditched at the club by her boyfriend Sheldon, Kelly Kelly finds souless Cody and has an intersting talk.


A/N: Here's a oneshot requested by ThE LiGht Of THe DaRk, hope you enjoy.

I set the curling iron down and checked myself over. I wore a baby blue t-shirt with a sparkly black vest, dark grey skinny jeans, and lastly my favorite pair of peep toe heels.

Smiling I slipped on my different colored bracelets and spritzed myself with my all time favorite perfume.

The door then opened and Sheldon came in, "You ready babe?" He said and I saw him look me over. "Looking sexy as usual." He commented with a smirk then planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm ready." I confirmed as I followed after him.

Now that I'm retired from the WWE, I'm able to spend more of my nights out partying and clubbing. Tonight Sheldon and I were heading to a club in downtown L.A.

Luckily we had a chauffeur so we could drink 'til our hearts desired.

Sheldon opened the back door for me and we slid in. He then slowly wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I bit my lower lip and blushed a little.

"I love you." He whispered to me as he played with my bouncy curls of hair.

My smile then widened, "I love you too." Soon enough we were engulfed by the loud bass of the music as we entered the sultry night club. Many people were already at the bar, sitting at stools drinking and laughing at simple conversation. "Nice place." I commented.

Sheldon shrugged, "I've seen much better."

I shook my head and laughed at his negativeness, "Whatever Sheldon." I then grabbed his large hand and led him to the bar where some empty seats were located. I ordered a martini, and Sheldon ordered himself just a plain old beer. I took a large sip and giggled, "You wanna go dance?" I asked playfully. Suddenly I was full of energy.

He rubbed the back of his neck, almost in an uncomfortable fashion. "Not right now babe. I have to go piss and stuff. Have fun." He said as he pecked me on the forehead gently then took his beer and maneuvered through the dance floor.

I sighed angrily and took a sip of my drink. He did this every time we went out somewhere. He'd leave as soon as he got here, then I'd get drunk, he'd come and find me, then we'd go back to my place and sleep together. Why did I even bother? I sighed again as I rested my chin on my heard and stirred my martini slowly.

"K-Kelly? Is that you?" A voice slurred from somewhere behind me. Now who could that be?

I turned with my blue eyes widening, "Cody? Is that you?" I asked as Cody Rhodes stood in front of me, his hair was disheveled, eyes were baggy and bloodshot, his clothes were messy. To put it simple, he just looked horrible.

He gave me a sheepish smile before taking the empty bar stool next to me. My nose wrinkled as I smelled the strong aroma of alcohol on him.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while. Two months?" He questioned and he stretched to softly touch my curls. "You look beautiful, like always." Cody complimented.

I frowned, "Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean exactly?" I asked as I stood up leaving my drink. "Goodbye Cody, I'm going to find my boyfriend ."

"Must not be a very good boyfriend if he leaves you in this dump all alone." He muttered.

I glared at him, "Don't talk about Sheldon like that!" I yelled. "He loves me and I love him too!" I yelled again as I pushed through trying to get out of the club but Cody grabbed me.

"Wait!" He called after me but I kept going. I pushed through the crowds of people and finally made it to the bathroom. No Sheldon in sight. I tried to call him but I received no answer.

My eyes traveled across the club searching for him, but no such luck. So I pretty much stood around for a while until my cell phone had started to ring. I picked it up immediately.

"Hey Kelly. Are you still at the club?" It was Sheldon. My brow then lowered in confusion. Why would he asked that?

"No." I lied.

"Alright. I'm going to be here for a few hours..." He muttered then hung up.

"Love you." I whispered. Was he with a girl? No. My mind was playing tricks on me. He loved me right?

"Hey Kelly!" A voice called and it was none other than Cody Rhodes calling my name again.

"What now Cody?" I asked angrily. He tried balancing himself as he stood in front of me. Did he get more drunk?

"Did you find your boyfriend?" He slurred. I rolled my eyes and continued through the club, Cody still trailing behind me like a lost puppy dog.

"I don't know why it's so important to you Cody." I muttered. "He's not _your _boyfriend." I continued, "But if you must know-" I stopped and Cody bumped into me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sheldon..." I managed to choke out, and there he was standing right in front of me with some chick. They were kissing... Cody then grabbed my hand and pulled me away quickly. We walked until we were outside, a cool breeze making goosebumps arrise on my arms. We sit down on a nearby bench and silence filled the air. That's when the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry." Cody apologized, but he had nothing to be sorry for.

"I've been played..." I mumbled. "How long has stuff like that been happening?" I cried out. "How long has he been cheating!" Cody went silent and wrapped an arm around my torso. I didn't pull away. I enjoyed the warmth, and the comfort. Not to mention I sort of needed it right now.

"Today a girl I loved left me... Eden Stiles, that was her name." Cody explained.

"That's why you're drinking yourself to death..." I pondered. He nodded.

"And she was with Sheldon." He revealed.

I sighed, "God I'm so angry!" I said as I made my hands into fists.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Cody suggested. "I hear that makes girls feel better. There's a DQ around here somewhere." He said and then we were off to get ice cream together. It felt nice as we exchanged small banter.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, I'd still be crying over him." I explained.

"No problem. You don't deserve that kind of crap Kelly." Cody said rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket. It was him; Sheldon. Cody then stopped and looked my way, "You okay?" He asked. I only ignored him and watched the screen on my phone continuously light up. Cody then snatched the phone from me and I only stared at the ground.

"What are-"

"Hello?" He said as he answered my phone. "No she isn't, she's right in front of me... Cody Rhodes." He said. I looked up at him sadly. He then covered the speaker up with his hand. "Plug your ears Kelly." He ordered and I obliged. I could only hear muffled profanities as Cody spoke into the phone. Finally he was done and Cody handed the phone back to me. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you." I said. Soon enough we were in front of the Dairy Queen. We both ordered ice cream; I got an oreo blizzard while Cody ordered an ice cream fudge sundae. "You're a pretty amazing guy." I confessed as we sat down at a booth. He even had a nice looking face, I thought while blushing. Wow, what an embarrassing thought.


End file.
